


[podfic] A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain

by havocthecat, reena_jenkins



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ambition, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Being a secret lesbian is getting a little difficult to maintain as a secret, though, the more time you spend with Rosa and staring at her hair, because how does she get it to look like that? Because you want to start tangling your fingers in it and kissing her. Like, all the time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A (Quite Exceptional) Day in the Life of Amy Santiago, Future Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236505) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Femslash, Ambition, Coming Out, POV Second Person, Women Being Awesome  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:08:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(B99\)%20_A%20\(Quite%20Exceptional\)%20Day%20in%20the%20Life%20of%20Amy%20Santiago,%20Future%20Captain_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
